Sebuah Kesempatan
by Tsurugi De Lelouch
Summary: For Happy Itasaku Memoire Jours 2012/Ketika detik-detik menjelang kematian adikku, dirinya membisikkan kata-kata yang mengejutkan dan membuatku terpaku /"Niisan, aku punya permintaan terakhir—… tolong jaga dia dan buat dia melupakan aku untuk memberi kesempatan membuka ruang hatinya untukmu… juga nikahi dia…"/dialah kau… Itachi-san. Kau pria beruntung yang mengisi ruang hatiku/


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Sebuah Kesempatan ****© Gracia De Mouis Lucheta**

**Genre : Romance™****/Hurt-Comfort/Angst**

**Rated : T **

**Warning : Misstypo,****Out Of Character and Alternative Universe**

***Special For Itasaku Memoire Jour 2012***

***Sakura Centric***

**All Itachi Uchiha POV**

**Enjoying for Reading and Review…**

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

* * *

23 Mei 2010

.

**.**

Diriku kini diam terpaku mengadahkan langit yang menjatuhkan butir-butir air serta dingin menerpa kulit seiring dengan kepergian sang adik untuk selamanya bahkan seorang gadis berusrai merah muda tidak bergeming sedikitpun dari nisan yang memarkir nama pujaan hatinya. Sial, bagiku tidak menyadari bahwa gadis memiliki iris _Emerlad_ ini memiliki perasaan khusus. Terlebih lagi adikku sama menyukai gadis ini…, tapi tidak menyangka sebuah takdir berkata lain. Mereka berdua terpisah dalam ikatan maut dan diriku tidak bisa mencegah atau menghentikannya.

Dan sebuah kesalahan yang mengikatkan diantara mereka berdua adalah—… aku menyukai gadis ini. Entah apa yang ada dibenakku untuk memiliki perasaan terhadapnya, aku berusaha untuk menghilangkannya tapi itu sia-sia hingga mengakar kuat di dalam hatiku. Ketika detik-detik menjelang kematian adikku, dirinya membisikkan kata-kata yang mengejutkan dan membuatku terpaku kemudian juga dia membisikkan kata untuk kekasih beiris _Emerlad_ hingga tangisan membahana di kamar bercatkan putih sehari yang lalu.

Adikku ternyata mengidap penyakit kelumpuhan pada sistem syaraf akibat kecelakaan yang menimpa dirinya dua tahun yang lalu. Dirinya tidak pernah menceritakan padaku perihal penyakitnya hingga dia mengatakan saat umurnya akan berakhir dua bulan lagi.

"_Nii-san, kuharap kau tidak terkejut dengan apa yang kukatakan," ucapnya._

_Aku menautkan alis dan bertanya-tanya, "apa maksudmu, Sasuke?"_

"_Selama ini maaf tidak pernah menceritakan padamu, tapi ak-aku terkena penyakit kelumpuhan pada syaraf dan hidupku tinggal dua bulan lagi."_

_Runtuh semua pertahananku mendengar rentetan kata yang diucapkannya, aku bahkan beranjak dari tempat dudukku dan memeluknya, "aku kakak yang bodoh tidak bisa melindungimu… bodoh… bodoh…," lirihku._

Hingga semua orang tahu perihal penyakit yang dialami oleh adikku sampai kekasih tercintanya memeluk tubuh ringkih adikku. Oh, bahkan aku sebagai sang kakak tak sanggup mendengar dan melihat penderitaannya. Tidak… tidak, hentikan pikiran masa lalu, aku sekarang terfokus pada gadis sekaligus menjadi kekasih adikku—

…Sakura Haruno.

"Sakura…, " panggilku.

Sakura dengan senyumnya—oh, jangan senyummu itu menyedihkan," iya, Itachi-_niisan_."

"Ayo pulang," ucapku seraya mengadahkan tangannku padanya dan dia menyambut tanganku kemudian meninggalkan pemakaman itu. Ku lihat samar-samar bayangan adikku yang tersenyum seolah mengingatkan pesan terakhirnya dan—

"Sasuke-_kun_ memintaku untuk merelakan dirinya untuk selamanya dan berpikir untuk mencari pengganti dirinya. Tapi… dia adalah cinta pertamaku. Sulit untuk melupakannya…, kumohon Itachi-_niisan_…" tatapannya begitu sendu mengaras ke iris _Onyx_-ku.

"Apa yang kau pinta, Sakura?"

"Kumohon ajari aku merelakan dirinya dan… dan," dirinya menghamburkan tubuhnya ke dada bidangku hingga tangisan menguar dan hujan menemani kami berdua…

.

.

* * *

.

.

05 Juli 2012…

.

.

Aku masih belum bisa membuat Sakura untuk merelakannya bahkan setiap melihat gambar adikku, dirinya pun tidak sanggup mengeluarkan air mata dari iris indahnya. Kumohon Sakura, relakan kepergiannya… dirinya tidak tenang melihatmu seperti ini. Sesekali bisikan menguar di telingaku, _"Nii san, jadilah penopang hidupnya. Gantikan aku untuknya…"_

Sampai Sakura mengatakan yang membuat diriku kaget, "Itachi-_niisan_, bisakah kau memberi waktu…"

Kali ini apa yang kau pikirkan, Sakura.

"—waktu untuk melupakannya dan membuka kembali hati ini untukmu…"

Oh, bahkan aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk membalas perkataannya dan… hanya sebuah pelukan sudah cukup memberi arti. Terima kasih, Sakura—kau memberi kesempatan untukku memasuki hatimu.

Kali ini aku tidak akan menyia-yiakan kesempatan ini untuk membuat hatimu merelakan adikku dan pelan-pelan masuk ke lorong hatimu dan mengukir namaku di sana. Tenang saja, Sasuke. Aku sebagai kakakmu akan menepati permintaan sekaligus janji yang akan membuatmu tersenyum bahagia di alam sana.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Hari-haripun berlalu seiringnya berjalan waktu tak memisahkan keseharian manusia untuk melakukan aktivitas seperti biasa. Sebagai direktur di sebuah perusahaan yang menjadi pemegang saham terbesar di Jepang membuatku harus memikirkan segala cara untuk mempertahankan para investor untuk bekerja sama bahkan menambah kembali para investor lain.

Otakku terkadang tidak fokus untuk konsentrasi karena selalu teringat dengan permintaan adikku terlebih lagi sekarang aku dan Sakura akhir-akhir ini tidak bertemu karena kesibukan masing-masing. Dia sekarang menjadi dokter yang berupaya menyelamatkan para pasien serta untuk melupakan kenangan masa lalunya, tapi untuk menghilangkan kejenuhan—aku sering mengirimnya bunga untuknya… eh, aku bahkan menjadi pria penganggum rahasia rupanya.

Terakhir aku mengirimnya bunga _Sweet William_ yang berarti "_berikan aku satu senyuman_", ck, perbuatan konyol seorang direktur… seharusnya aku sadar akan pesan singkat darinya.

_Itachi-san, kau mengirimku bunga lagi. Oh, tidak. Kau membuatku malu dengan rekan-rekan dokter lainnya, tapi aku suka sekali dengan bunga ini._

Mungkin berangsur-angsur dirinya merelakan adikku dan tersenyum ceria kembali dan aku menjadi makin mencintainya. Maafkan kakakmu ini, Sasuke. Sudah menyukai bahkan mencintai Sakura dan aku tidak sempat menceritakan fakta ini kepadamu.

Belum sempat aku berdiri untuk keluar dan membuka pintu, ocehan-ocehan dari luar ruanganku membuatku membeku sejenak.

"_Kudengar adik dari Temari-san yang namanya Gaara bekerja di rumah sakit Jepang dan terlebih lagi… Sakura—kekasih adik direktur dulu itu menyukai Gaara-san…"_

"_Sstt, nanti kedengaran Itachi-sama…"_

"_Memang kenapa?"_

"_Kau tidak tahu kalau direktur Itachi-sama juga menyukai Sakura."_

"_Kau serius, ah. Sudahlah…"_

Kumohon apakah ini benar atau tidak, dengan segenap hatiku—kemudian diriku keluar hingga dua yang membicarakan tentang Sakura pun terperanjat kaget dan mengatupkan mulut mereka masing-masing. Tak peduli dengan ocehan pamanku bernama Obito untuk datang ke _meeting_ selanjutnya dan aku meminta asistenku bernama Shikamaru untuk menggantikanku.

Dengan cepat, aku masuk dan mengendarai mobil _Hyundai 003_ warna silver menuju rumah sakit Jepang untuk menemui Sakura.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Tak berselang lama, aku sampai ke rumah sakit terbesar Jepang dan langsung mencari ruangan Sakura. Ternyata keberuntunganku berada di pihakku, dia baru memasuki ruangannya dan dengan pelan-pelan aku mengetuknya sejenak.

"Silahkan masuk…" ucapnya.

Dirinya kaget dengan kedatanganku tiba-tiba bahkan dia tidak sempat untuk merebahkan tubuhnya di kursi.

"Eh, Itachi-_san_…"

Akupun menarik napas panjang dan mendekatinya, "Sakura, apakah kau melupakan janjimu?"

"Aku tidak lupa dengan itu, kenapa?" tanyanya balik.

"Apakah kau tahu nama Gaara?"

Dirinya menggaruk kepalanya, "Aku tahu, Itachi-_san_."

"Apakah kau menyukainya? Kalian memiliki hubungan apa? Aku sudah menunggumu, Sakura," lirihku.

Tapi kau malah tersenyum ceria seakan tidak ada beban apa-apa hingga suara ketokan pintu dan kau menyuruhnya masuk. Aku tak percaya melihat seorang pria yang kini di sampingku adalah yang di sukai oleh Sakura. Dengan iris _jade_ serta rambut merah darah bahkan raut wajahnya datar mengingatkan aku pada Sasuke.

"Gaara-_nii_…"

Ha'… apa? Sakura memanggil Gaara dengan sebutan kakak. Memang apa hubungan mereka?

"_Gomen ne_, Itachi-_san_. Aku belum memperkenalkan kakak sepupuku—namanya Gaara," ucapnya.

Aku masih diam mencerna apa yang terjadi…

"Pasti kau mendengar berita tentang aku menyukai Sakura. Itu berita bohong, karena aku sudah memiliki pacar…," ucap Gaara.

"Jadi… kalian masih saudara?" tanyaku.

Mereka menganggukkan kepala pertanda "iya" dan seketika hatiku menjadi lega hingga ucapan Sakura membuatku tersentak. "_Ne, _Itachi-_san_. Aku tahu kau repot-repot datang kesini bukan hanya karena berita ini bukan?"

"Apakah kau sudah membuka ruang hatimu, Sakura?"

"Bahkan sebelum kau bertanya, aku sudah membuka ruang hatiku dan kemudian sudah terisi seseorang…" ucapnya menggantung dan membuatku berpikir siapa pria beruntung itu.

"Seseorang? Siapa itu?"

"Seseorang yang menungguku untuk merelakan kepergian adiknya bahkan setia mengirimku bunga hingga membuatku malu dengan teman-temanku dan dialah kau… Itachi-_san_. Kau pria beruntung yang mengisi ruang hatiku," jelasnya singkat. Itu membuatku tanpa sadar menggerakkan kakiku untuk memeluknya tak memperdulikan satu pasang mata melihatku.

"Akhirnya aku bisa menepati permintaan adikku. Sakura, maukah kau menjadi Uchiha sepenuhnya?"

Dengan senyuman dan jawaban "iya" darinya membuat diriku bahagia sekaligus bisa menepati permintaan adikku. Aku akan berjanji selama untuk menjaga sampai akhir hayatku nantinya.

"Oh—hei, berarti kau akan memanggilku kakak ipar ?" celetuk Gaara

Aku mengernyitkan dahiku, "memang umurmu berapa"

"26 tahun…"

"Berarti kau yang memanggilku kakak karena umurku 28 tahun…"

Gaara menggerakan jarinya, "tidak, karena aku kakak sepupu Sakura. Kau harus memanggilku kakak, direktur…"

"Apa?"

Sasuke…, aku sudah membuat rohmu tenang sekarang dan mungkin kau berterimakasih dengan kakakmu ini. Kau tenang saja, aku akan menjaga dia selamanya… itukah permintaanmu bukan.

.

.

.

"_Niisan, aku punya permintaan terakhir—…_

—_tolong jaga dia dan buat dia melupakan aku untuk memberi kesempatan membuka ruang hatinya untukmu… juga nikahi dia…"_

_._

_._

_._

Owari.

* * *

Maaf bagi Itasaku lovers dan Sakura centric jikalau alur ceritanya agak kecepatan dan ini apresiasiku untuk menyambut…

HAPPY ITASAKU MEMOIRE JOUR 2012…

By

**Gracia De Mouis Lucheta**

**25 June 2012, 11.33 a.m**


End file.
